


Good Pup

by FAfantasies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Leashes, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAfantasies/pseuds/FAfantasies
Summary: Chaeyoung is a good pup
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 86





	Good Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @/fafantasies

“Look at you,” Dahyun coos as she circles the girl kneeling on all fours before her. “What a good little pup.  _ My _ good little pup.”

Chaeyoung lifts her head to look up at Dahyun, a shy smile on her face.

The girl is wearing nothing but a black leather collar with a chain leash dangling from it, the other end of which is clutched in Dahyun's hand.

“Sit.” Dahyun instructs and Chaeyoung immediately complies, sitting back on her heels.

Dahyun kneels to eye level with Chaeyoung and holds the girl’s chin, lifting her head so Dahyun can admire the way the silver chain hangs down between petite breasts.

“Beautiful.” She muses and runs her hand down Chaeyoung’s neck, earning a soft whimper from the younger girl.

Dahyun hums softly at the response she gets as her fingers trail over the leather collar before she hooks her index finger under it, yanking the girl forward into a searing kiss.

A small moan bubbles out of Chaeyoung when she feels Dahyun’s tongue run over her lips and enter her mouth. Her brows furrow and she rubs her thighs together as her fingers twitch on her lap, needing to touch something. Anything. Herself…

Dahyun.

She needs to touch Dahyun.

“Mm.. Unnie…” Chaeyoung mumbles into the kiss as she reaches one hand out, placing it on Dahyun’s breast over her bra, only to have it slapped away.

“Good girls don’t touch until told to do so.” Dahyun whispers against Chaeyoung’s lips before standing again and yanking the chain leash, making Chaeyoung lurch forward and she steadies herself on all fours again.

“Yes, Unnie.” She gasps out, looking down and locking her gaze on the older girl’s feet.

Dahyun backs up toward the bed, tugging the leash along with her until she’s able to sit on the edge of the mattress, watching as Chaeyoung follows obediently.

Chaeyoung sits between Dahyun’s spread legs and presses her nose against the inside of Dahyun’s pale thigh, waiting for her next command.

“Take them off.” Dahyun instructs as she runs her free hand through Chaeyoung’s short locks. Chaeyoung closes her eyes and smiles against Dahyun’s skin at the feeling of the older girl’s nails lightly scratching over her scalp.

“Yes, Unnie.” She whispers and reaches her hands up, her fingertips grazing Dahyun’s underwear before her hands are slapped away once again.

“Not like that. You know how.” Dahyun scolds and Chaeyoung nods.

She leans in and runs her tongue up Dahyun’s center, torturously slow, causing the older girl to throw her head back and let out a hiss of pleasure, her grip in Chaeyoung’s hair tightening.

Chaeyoung’s tongue continues its way up until she reaches the hem of the underwear and she bites down, tugging the material slowly down long legs.

Once the underwear is off and tossed aside, Dahyun tugs the leash again, pulling Chaeyoung back between her legs.

“Such a good girl.” She praises, cupping the younger girl’s cheek. “You want a proper taste, don’t you?”

Chaeyoung leans into the embrace and nods against Dahyun’s palm as she stares up at her with pleading eyes.

“Please, Unnie.” She whines and moves closer, placing her hands on Dahyun’s knees like a begging puppy.

Well, she is one after all.

Dahyun lays down on the bed with her legs spread wide and gives the leash another tug. “Come.”

Chaeyoung climbs onto the bed and crawls over Dahyun’s body, the cold metal of the chain leash dangles down from her collar and settles on Dahyun’s chest, making her gasp at the sensation.

“My good girl…” Dahyun breathes out and gives Chaeyoung a nod of approval to begin, which Chaeyoung happily jumps at the opportunity.

Immediately, Chaeyoung leans in and presses her greedy lips to Dahyun’s throat, kissing and licking and sucking at the spots that she knows drive Dahyun insane, earning low moans and breathy whimpers at the feeling of Chaeyoung’s tongue and teeth on her flesh.

“My good girl.” Dahyun repeats as Chaeyoung moves her mouth lower to mark Dahyun’s chest, leaving dark hickeys matching the maroon fabric of Dahyun’s bra.

“You make me feel so good, Chaeng. You’re doing so well.” Dahyun praises and runs her fingernails across Chaeyoung’s shoulders.

Chaeyoung’s body buzzes from the touch but mostly from Dahyun’s words, they both know what the praise does to Chaeyoung.

The younger girl rubs her thighs together again as the flame in her belly grows stronger with each word and each touch and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Dahyun who lifts her thigh between Chaeyoung’s legs.

Chaeyoung’s head falls onto Dahyun’s chest at the friction and a sharp moan rips past her lips. 

“Be a good girl and you’ll get your reward, baby.” Dahyun whispers and Chaeyoung nods quickly, lifting her head again to focus on the task at hand.

Making Dahyun come.

She moves down the length of Dahyun’s body and lays on her stomach, settling between the girl’s beautiful thighs. Dahyun watches as Chaeyoung kisses and bites at the soft skin of her inner thighs before leaning in and flattening her tongue against Dahyun’s core, receiving a shuddering moan from the older girl.

“Ch-Chaeng…” Dahyun stutters before biting down on her fist, head thrown back in bliss as Chaeyoung works her tongue and lips against her heat.

Chaeyoung stares up at the older girl as her tongue circles Dahyun’s clit, watching as Dahyun’s body tenses and trembles under her touch.

She takes pride in the way she can make Dahyun fall apart for her, even without Dahyun praising her personally.

She loves to watch the way Dahyun’s chest rises and falls rapidly as her breathing becomes uneven, the way her hands curl into fists and relax again, the way her abdominal muscles clench and flex as she gets closer and closer to her release.

Watching Dahyun in this state turns Chaeyoung on more than anything else so it’s no wonder that by the time Dahyun’s body begins convulsing through her orgasm that Chaeyoung is a whimpering, squirming mess herself.

“Fuck, Chaengie!” Dahyun practically screams as she comes, her back arching off the bed as she tugs the leash harder, pulling Chaeyoung’s mouth harder against her.

Chaeyoung continues licking and sucking until Dahyun drops the leash and Chaeyoung can pull back just enough to breathe.

The two take a moment to compose themselves before Chaeyoung begins kissing all across Dahyun’s stomach, slowly up her body to her chest, kissing over the dark marks that she had previously left, back up her neck and finally Dahyun’s lips.

Chaeyoung kisses her hard, tongue exploring Dahyun’s mouth and making the girl taste herself.

“You’re such a good girl for me, Chaeyoung.” Dahyun moans into the kiss as her hands work their way into Chaeyoung’s hair.

“Such a good, pretty, obedient little pup.” She adds as she lifts her leg again and Chaeyoung gasps into Dahyun’s mouth.

“Good pups get rewarded.” Dahyun whispers and moves her hands down Chaeyoung’s body to her hips, digging her nails into soft skin.

“Unnie…” Chaeyoung whimpers, grinding her hips slowly, her arousal soaking Dahyun’s thigh as she moves.

“I know, baby.” Dahyun coos as she helps guide Chaeyoung’s movements. “You deserve this.” She adds before pressing her lips to Chaeyoung’s jaw.

Chaeyoung rides Dahyun’s thigh like her life depends on it, hips bucking wildly, head hanging limply down onto Dahyun’s shoulder, body trembling with the pent up arousal of the whole experience.

It only takes a few moments before her orgasm tears through her, a filthy moan escaping her lips as she does.

“Good girl…” Dahyun praises, easing Chaeyoung’s movements to a stop as she presses feather light kisses across her face. “You did so well.”

Chaeyoung collapses into Dahyun’s arms and smiles lazily at the praise as Dahyun lays the two of them down comfortably.

Dahyun presses one last lingering kiss to Chaeyoung’s forehead before reaching up to take the collar off of the now sleeping girl in her arms.

“You did so well.” Dahyun repeats as she tosses the collar and leash aside, placing a hand gently on the red, irritated skin of Chaeyoung’s neck.

“Such a good little pup.”


End file.
